


John, The Friendly Ghost

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Ghost John, Haunted Houses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, OTP Feels, Romance, So many tags, Spirit World, Spirits, Yaoi, creating my own tags, ghost au, ghost!John, ghostlock, i wish I could tag this as Canon Gay Character, this tag didn’t exist either???, why this tag not exist???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Sherlock moves into the “Baker Street Mansion”. Which, by the way, is said to be haunted.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes didn’t believe in ghosts. Whenever the other kids told ghost stories (he was in elementary school at the time), Sherlock merely scoffed and continued with his experiment. Yes, Sherlock was the walking proof of logic and facts. 

That is, until he met...that’s right: a ghost. It wasn’t just any ghost however. This ghost was actually smart. Smart enough that Sherlock didn’t get bored when talking to him (a dead man, perhaps, but a man all the same).

It all started a few months ago. He was looking for a new place. Sick of living with his brother Mycroft, who never did anything else but eat cake all day, Sherlock wanted a house with lots of space and quiet.  
And then, a colleague of his, told him about “The Baker Street Mansion”. It was for sale, obviously, with a ridiculously low price for a house the size of a small castle. 

“It’s haunted, you know.” Mike Stamford looks curiously at Sherlock.  
Rolling his eyes, Sherlock puts one hand in his coat pocket and the other towards Mike for the key. 

Shaking his head fondly, Mike drops the key in Sherlock’s outstretched hand. “Well, send my greetings to the ghost.” With twinkling eyes, Mike nods at Sherlock (who nods back), turns around the nearest corner and disappears. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft was generous enough to help Sherlock move all of his belongings (his brother even offered to pay for the house and Sherlock couldn’t complain).  
His first evening in The Baker Street Mansion, Sherlock decided to explore his new home. Walking up and down long corridors, opening what seemed like hundreds of doors, he found everything to be at his liking and he even found a music room.  
At last, he found a small, plain, wooden door. Pressing the handle, he realized that it was locked! Groaning in frustration, Sherlock searched in his Mind Palace. Hm. No key. He couldn’t find any stray keys at all!

The next morning, he found the key on his nightstand.

Sherlock could swear that he didn’t see it on his nightstand the evening before and yet, there it lay now, mocking him. Perhaps...perhaps Mycroft had arrived without Sherlock’s awareness and placed it there...though that conclusion seemed too far of a stretch. Alright, let’s say that there actually was a ghost roaming his mansion, then he would have to prove it.


End file.
